If condensed water occurs on the surface of a power storage cell forming such a power storage module, there is a possibility that a liquid junction will be formed between the power storage cell and a vehicle body frame, etc. via the condensed water; an arrangement in which a cooled surface of the power storage cell, on which condensed water particularly easily occurs, is covered by a condensation-preventing sheet so as to carry out heat insulation is known from Patent Document 1 below.